The library Spy
by acromantulavenom
Summary: Hermione stays for her finale year with Severus Snape as headmaster. One night she is in the library and hears someone on the other side of the bookshelves. Trying to make little noise as possible, she intriguingly watches him, and the headmaster is liking it.


Sorry for another library plot, i promise i will change scene of where these two characters meet. This is set during DH and it is SS/ HG. Again, all characters belong to Rowling, i just enjoy using them! Don't like then don't read! But please enjoy.

It had been two months and Severus Snape was the headmaster at Hogwarts school. The school looked almost sad and dark, and suspicious characters lurked amongst the grounds. Soon the enchanted candles lost their light, meal times were not filled with the chatter of buzzing students, and some teachers even chose to sit in their own quarters and eat.

Hermione has decided to come back for her last year. She knew it was selfish but she felt safer at Hogwarts than anywhere else at the moment, despite nasty names about her blood status being thrown at her everyday. She had given Harry and Ron as much information, books, magical objects and guidance as she could before they left for Dumbledore's mission. In an emergency, she had agreed to leave the school and to try and find them if she could. Luckily most her Gryffindor friends had decided to remain at the castle as well, so she was not completely alone. But everyday her thoughts were with Harry and Ron which left her feeling ever so guilty.

One night she headed to the library, and this was now her most visited place in the school, mostly in the restricted section to find information that could help the boys to defeat death eaters, dark creatures and even Voldemort himself. One night she had stayed late finishing a potions assignment that Professor Slughorn and set them. She flicked through some pages of a book when she heard footsteps on the other side of the book shelf. Closing her book seathily, it was rare to see someone in this section of the library so late. Hermione wandered around the corner to see who it is was and prayed it wasn't one of the Carrows.

Surprisingly it was the headmaster. He look tired and even paler than Hermione had ever seen him. He stood engrossed with a book which Hermione couldn't read the title of. She gazed at his facial features, she never had the opportunity this close to really study him in such fine detail. It was very intrusive, terrifying but exciting at the same time. He was striking, she admitted to herself. His hooked nose, high cheekbones, pursed lips and onyx black eyes matched his hair which was slightly falling on his face. He was feared, and his voice could make almost anyone submit to him. She then looked at his tall stature, wrapped in his usual black teacher robes which kept is body closed and sealed off, he was a very private person after all.

Hermione began to wander what his bare skin looked like on other parts of his body, would there be any scars? Was he muscular? Birth marks perhaps? She shook her head ferociously and was angry at letting her mind wander like that, she almost undressing him with her eyes for God's sake. It was very dangerous territory.

"Granger."

Her head snapped up and her mouth hung upon as she blushed terribly. She had been caught. He stood there with one eyebrow raised, she looked like a deer caught in headlights. She waited for him to deduct the most house points the school had ever seen and not only that, he could tell anyone!

Before Hermione knew it, he had closed the distance between them and caught brown doe her eyes. Her heart was fluttering away, and could hear it drumming away in her ears.

"Next time you want to spy on me Mis Granger, I suggest you are... less obvious about it."

Oh god, she thought. Here it comes, detention for life or some other miserable punishment.

"It seemed like you almost wanted me to catch you looking at me."

"I didn't me-"

"Enough, I don't want to hear you pathetic excuses. Do not let me catch you doing it again!"

Hermione looked down and could feel the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Her Gryffindor courage subsided. How could she have been so stupid?! This was no ordinary man she had been watching. He lingered close to her still, and he knew this was making her uncomfortable. Without admitting it to her, he had enjoyed her eyes roaming over him.

A few seconds later had felt like an eternity to Hermione, and was relieved that she hadn't received the punishments she had been thinking about, however, it was clear now that her embarrassment of the situation was the punishment.

When Snape had finally began move and stride past her, he brushed her shoulder purposefully and caused Hermione inhaled sharply out of surprise.

Without her knowing he had stopped and stood lingering behind her and whispered softly in her right ear,

"If you had wanted to have see more, you're spying in the wrong place... Good night Miss Granger."

The headmaster walked away and left a rather discombobulated and aroused Hermione standing there. She may well spy on him again in the future.


End file.
